Donkey Kong's Banana Problem
by Instanty Noodles
Summary: Donkey Kong has had his bananas taken from him, he'll have to set off on another adventure to get them back. He'll meet old friends and new friends, and a new foe as well.
1. Chapter 1

Donkey Kong s Banana Problem Chapter One: The Banana Problem

It was a normal day in Jungle Japes. Donkey Kong was playing Uno with King K. Rool.

"Got any snacks Kong, I'm starving" said K. Rool.

"Yeah, I got some bananas in the kitchen" said Donkey Kong happily.

"I'll go get you some." Donkey Kong then got up and walked his quadruped walk to the kitchen, eagerly reaching his cabinet with his bananas.

"Oh boy, wait till K. Rool has these. These are the sweetest, biggest, and most delicious bananas in all of Jungle Japes!" Kong opened up his cabinet, mouth already watering, when suddenly...

"HIS PALMS SPAGHETTI, KNEES WEAK ARMS SPAGHETTI, THERE'S VOMIT ON HIS SWEAT AFTER GHETTI, MOM'S SPAGHETTI!" A wild and rare, blue, shiny colored Eminem popped out of the cabinet, rapping his most famous song, Mom's Spaghetti at the top of his lungs.

"What the Fuck is going on!?" Kong realized the wild Eminem is holding his stash of bananas.

"Hey, give those back, you lousy rapper" Kong said now enraged.

Suddenly, the Eminem ran out of the kitchen, and jumped out of Kong's living room window, leaving piles of mom's spaghetti behind him, all topped with broken glass from the window. K. Rool hurried into the room.

"What just happened Kong?"

'A wild Eminem just just stole my bananas bro!"

"Dang, that sucks."

Kong walked over to the broken window, angry and sad, head down, doing his iconic Game Over head nod from the original Donkey Kong Country for the SNES.

'What am I gonna do?" said Kong worriedly.

"Do the thing you do best Kong."

"Which is?"

"Being the very best, that no one ever was."

Kong then slapped K. Rool in the back of the head.

"That's Pokemon you idiot, wrong universe."

'Bro, this is a made up story, anything is possible."

"What are you talking about? This isn't a story." Kong then started to punch himself in the groin, for not knowing that I'm in control, unlike K. Rool did.

"Told you." K. Rool then pulled out a can of hopes and dreams from out of his crown, and started sipping it, destroying more hopes and dreams yet again.

"Can't you just get some more" said K. Rool.

"No I can't. I got those from some guy in the middle of the jungle."

'Bro, I think you got those from the Banana Cartel."

Donkey Kong looked at K. Rool as if he was an idiot.

"Nah, probably just some fruit vendor, I see tons of them out there."

"Did he have a cart with fruit?"

"No, just a briefcase." K. Rool then picked up Donkey Kong and slapped him.

"Great job you moron, he's an illegal banana vendor!"

Kong freed himself from K. Rool's grasp.

"T-this isn't possible, that means I'm a criminal!" Kong started crying tears of gold soon afterwards.

"Come on Kong, don't worry, we ll get some new bananas for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kong, I promise."

Kong gave K. Rool a large gorilla hug, nearly squeezing him to death.

"Thanks bro."

K. Rool nodded then escaped from his grasp and walked towards the door.

"Anyways, later Kong. I need to go give Bowser his box of packing peanuts back."K. Rool said with a deep exhale

"Alright bro, see you later' Kong said happily.

K. Rool nodded and walked away from Kong's house into the trees, with Kong waving him goodbye in the background. Once K. Rool was gone, Donkey Kong walked into his living room and played his favorite record, which is just a loop of the song _Our Love is Stronger Than a Golden Banana_ for twelve hours. Kong laid on his couch and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, waiting for the journey of tomorrow.

-Meanwhile, in a cave far away-

"It seems that Donkey Kong wants his bananas back." A semi-high pitched voice said.

"GHETTI MOM S SPAGHETTI!" The shiny Eminem from earlier responded.

"Well if that Kong wants his bananas back, he ll have to go through the obstacles I, Joseph, King of Cybertron have set up for him!"

"Ghetti, spaghetti" the Eminem said before transforming back into his firetruck form.

Joseph laughed maniacally before wiping the sweat off of his beard.

"Soon, Jungle Japes will ours!" Joseph said while getting off his throne, and walking into his bathroom.

"But before that, I need a little bath." Joseph then climbed into his bathtub full of warm Spaghetti-O's

"After my soak, we ll begin our invasion." Joseph started to rub the Spaghetti-O's over his beard slowly, and after a while, he fell into a deep sleep.

(End of Chapter One)

(Leave reviews please, this is my first story and I want to know how I did)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

Donkey Kong woke up from his sleep, tired as always. He got up and let out a long gorilla yawn, filling his room with his hot and nasty gorilla breath.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING JUNGLE JAPES!" Kong yelled happily.

Kong walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"After breakfast, I'll go on my journey for my bananas." Kong ate a hearty breakfast consisting of 20,000 potatoes, 800 scrambled eggs, 10,000 deep fried Twinkies wrapped in bacon, 900 pulled pork sandwiches, and a cup of orange juice.

"Aesthetic food." Kong said satisfied

Kong got up and walked outside into the sunshine.

"Time for a new adventure, this Kong is finally heading back out into the world!" Kong said enthusiastically.

Kong then ran out into the jungle, ready for any challenge ahead of him, he picked up his speed a bit, then out of nowhere, tripped on a small pebble/

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Kong started crying as he hit the ground, with tears of gold dripping down his face.

"You okay down there?" A voice from the trees called out.

Kong looked around and responded.

"No I tripped on a pebble."

A shadow came down from the trees, having a figure similar to Donkey Kong's.

"Who are you? Kong asked worriedly.

'Don't you remember me Kong, it's me, Bluster."

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in ages!" Kong said happily.

"Well yeah, I've been ignored ever since your cartoon ended." Bluster angrily said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I had a cartoon" Kong said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well so did everyone else." Bluster grabbed Kong's arm and pulled him up, with Kong standing on his hind legs.

"Well, now that I helped you Kong, I gotta go." Bluster said before spinning around multiple times, eventually being engulfed himself in a blue light.

"What's happening Bluster?!" Kong hurried behind a tree

Bluster stopped spinning after a while, his hair became taller and darker

"B-bluster?"

Bluster looked over at the tree Donkey Kong was behind and walked towards it.

"It's not Bluster anymore, It's me, Leo Luster!"

Kong walked from behind the tree a bit annoyed.

"Stop with the alter ego Bluster, it's annoying!"

"Shut up Kong! I like being Leo Luster." Bluster frowned a bit.

"Whatever, go have fun as Leo."

"Thanks Kong!"

Leo ran off into the jungle, not knowing that there was now a large hoard of female gorillas chasing after him.

Kong, frowned and shook his head.  
"Such a ladies man." Kong took a deep breath and continued his journey into the jungle.

(End of Chapter 2)


End file.
